


A Fighting Chance

by RonRos47



Category: Alex and Maggie - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: A chance meeting brought them together but can chance keep them together or will it be fate?  Will they be able to get passed the very thing that has been keeping them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m coming,” Alex said when she heard a heavy knock on her door. 

She opened it and was surprised o see Maggie before her. It had been over a week since their break up, a break up that hadn’t been easy on the both of them. There were so many times Alex thought of calling or going to Maggie of apologizing to tell her she’d made the biggest mistake of her life but she always stopped herself because of the one thing that had split them apart to begin with. So it surprised Alex that after everything she’d put Maggie through, why her ex would show up now.

Maggie stormed into the apartment.

“You don’t get to do this. Not again. You pushed me apart once because of Kara and I get that, I do but this time we can’t walk away, I can’t. I’ve tried Alex, believe me I have but I can’t walk away from something that is so real. I know we have our differences but Alex, I still want you.”

“I know Mags, but we’ve been over this. I’m still going to want kids. That hasn’t changed for me. I want to fight for us, I do but how are we supposed to make this work? Do you really think there’s a solution for this because if there is I don’t see it.”

“It’s simple: you can have both.”

“What are you saying?”

Maggie took a deep breath, “This break up has given me a lot of time to think. I want you, Alex, and I know it’s what you want too. I can see it in your eyes. I never wanted kids.”

“I know that.”

“Let me finish. Relationships are a give and take. We may not see eye to eye on this but I’ve come to realize I don’t care about any of that but you do. I want to be with you and if kids are part of the package then I’m in.”

“No,” Alex said shaking her head, “I couldn’t ask you to do that. I couldn’t ask you to give up your way of thinking for mine.”

“You’re not asking me. This is what I want. I know that now. Alex, I can’t imagine my life without you in it so if that means we have to make sacrifices for each other then I’m willing to do that. Who knows with your help just maybe I might like being a mom but there’s only one way to find out. Us, Danvers, it’s us. I’m not ready to give up on that so easily. I thought I was but you are the most important person in my life. The question now is are you?”

Alex couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down her face. Though she’d tried to move on, to the point of having a one night stand on another earth, there was still no denying how important they were to each other. How fate seemed to keep pulling them back together even when they, when Alex, had tried to call it quits on a couple of occasions. And if it was one thing Alex had learned in all her years growing up with Kara it’s that fate was not to be messed with, life was going to pull you in certain directions one way or another. There was a gravitational pull and that gravitation led her straight back to Maggie and Maggie straight back to her.

Alex could not imagine her life with anyone else and the fact that Maggie was even willing to have kids with her spoke volumes. It was a choice she didn’t have to make but one she was willing to make anyways. And she wasn’t just choosing a life with kids should it turn out that way, Maggie wanted her and was willing to do anything for her.  
Taking a breath, Maggie cautiously walked closer to Alex. With a gentle stroke she wiped away her tears. Alex leaned into the touch before she looked Maggie in the eyes. She tucked Maggie’s hair behind her ear like she’d done hundreds of times before. 

Knowing full well what she was doing, Alex leaned down, cupped her hands in Maggie’s face and lightly let her lips touch those of the woman in front of her. The kiss was soft for a moment and then got deeper until it reached a point where they had to come up for air.

“So you’re saying you like me,” Maggie said, turning Alex’s words on her.

Alex played along, “Yeah. You’re not gonna go crazy on me, are you?

“Probably, yeah.”

Alex nodded with a smile. She then looked at Maggie deeply, “We can make this work, Sawyer.”

“I know. I trust you, Danvers. I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too, Maggie.”

The two kissed deeply, stronger than before. Not having enough, Alex took Maggie’s hand and led her to their bed and into the night.


	2. Making a Choice

Alex took one of the glasses she had in her hand and gave one to Kara. Even though alcohol didn’t affect her it was the act that mattered. It was sister night the following last night’s event.

“So Maggie showed up at my apartment last night,” Alex said figuring she might as well dive right into it.

Kara looked at her sister in shock. “She what?”

“She showed up.”

“Out of nowhere just like that?”

“Yeah, just like that.”

“What did you do?” Alex gave her sister a look. “Oh, Alex, you didn’t. You slept with her? Alex.”

“I know, I know. It was crazy but Kara when she was standing there every memory, every feeling I had for her came rushing back. Things I still haven’t let go of. It’s only been a couple of weeks since we broke up. You know that’s not really enough time to get over someone.”

“Well there was Sara.”

“Which was a mistake and a one night stand. Plus that kind of proves my point. Sleeping with Sara was just my way of trying to make something go away.”

“Okay and Maggie? Could that have been a one night stand, sometimes exes do that kind of thing.”

“No, it wasn’t like that. Kara when she kissed me, when we… it made sense. I’ve only felt that way with Maggie.”

“Maybe but you’ve never been with any other girls before.”

“Which is how I know it’s real.”

“Okay but it’s like you said, it’s only been two weeks. You haven’t allowed yourself to date anyone new.”

“That’s the thing, I don’t want to date anyone. The only person I want to be with is Maggie.”

“And what about your differences? You still want kids, she doesn’t.”

“She’s willing to try. She’s willing to do anything for me even if that means kids are in the picture.”

Kara sat with that for a moment. “Wow. She really does still love you doesn’t she?”

“Yeah she does and Kara, I love her. God I love her more than anything.”

Kara smiled, “I can see that. So if Maggie is the one you want to be with and if you’re the one she wants then I say go for it. I just want you to be happy, Alex. You know that.”  
Alex smiled back. Though she didn’t need her sister’s blessing, it was sure nice to have it. 

“Thanks, Kara.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maggie sat at the bar the next night sipping a beer.

“Hey Maggie,” Alex said to her.

Maggie turned and was surprised to see Alex come up to her.

“Hey,” Maggie replied, “Listen about the other night, I’m-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Alex cupped Maggie’s face in her hands and lightly kissed her. The kiss went deeper after a minute.

“Wow,” Maggie said when they parted. “What was that for?”

“I had to make sure it was real. Do you think we can go talk, my place?”

“Sure,” Maggie said fearing where their upcoming conversation may lead.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I really didn’t get a chance to talk the other night,” Alex said with Maggie’s hands in hers as they sat on the couch in Alex’s apartment.

“I’m listening.”

“This whole thing with us is my fault. I know that and it’s something I’m going to always regret but Mags, it’s like you said, this relationship is a give and take and the fact that you want to give up everything for me-,”

“I want to.”

“I know and that means so much but just the same I can’t imagine my life without you in it so I’m willing to do the same for you. I’m willing to give up having kids if it means being with you.”

“You are because Alex I know how important having kids means to you. I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not asking. You’re more important to me.”

“Well that’s kind of too bad.” Now it was Alex’s turn to look worried, “because I’ve all ready started looking into adoption.”

“You did?”

Maggie nodded.

“When?”

“Yesterday. I wasn’t sure if we were going to get back together but I wanted to do some research just in case.”

“And here I was starting to imagine our life without kids.”

“You were?” Alex nodded. “And how does it look?”

“Not so bad. I’ve got you oh and I’ve got Gertrude.”

Maggie laughed, “You really want to name our dog that? Okay then I propose another compromise: we can name our dog Gertrude but when it comes to having kids, no babies. I don’t think I could handle the midnight feedings and diaper changes.”

“Well I could always do it or Kara. She doesn’t sleep. She only does it because it’s what us humans do.” Maggie shot a look and Alex laughed. “I’m kidding, well not about Kara not needing sleep, that part is true. Okay so no babies. So we’re really doing this?”

“Yeah I guess we are.”

Alex moved Maggie’s hair back. “I love you, Sawyer, and not just because you agreed to have a kid with me because I haven’t stopped loving you and I never will.”

“I love you too, Danvers. I’ll never stop loving you.”

The two of them smiled and kissed well into the night. Whatever the future held they knew they could face it head on together.

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't decide: Should I continue the story or just leave it be?


End file.
